cartoonboyfsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19: CREEPYPASTA CAST !
"CREEPYPASTA CAST!" was originally released on October 31, 2019. Description our annual creepypasta cast! the entire gang rejoins to tell some gay stories Talking Points Like the description says, the CartoonBoyfs gang is back again to celebrate Halloween by reading some (gay) Creepypastas with some extra spooks along the way! Outline Intro Jonni's Unboxing Jonni unboxes what she affectionately calls "a hate crime" that was mailed to her by Parker and Harrison back in February. The bitch labeled packaged contained: * A horrible (horrible) picture of a man with Pita Pit * A disgusting troll doll (thrown away) * A fuck-ton of hair (thrown away) * A Ronald McDonald toy * This: a super dirty easter stretchy rabbit toy(??) (thrown away) * This: a Casper the friendly ghost sticker (maybe?) * Just a bunch of fuckin' guy stickers Intro Song 1:57 As per Halloween tradition, a special spooky Halloween Intro Song is played in place of the regular one. Introductions & Boyfriends 2:44 The hosts introduce themselves and reveal their cartoon boyfriends of the week/day/month/episode. * Jonni is the first to introduce herself. Her cartoon boyfriend of the day is SquareSpace...Just kidding! It's Snuffleupagus (with vampire teeth in) from Sesame Street. Her absence on the podcast has been due to the fact that she's been in hell. At the end of her introduction, she makes it clear to the listeners that it is, in fact, Halloween. * Bembo Davis returns from his hiatus. His cartoon boyfriends are: Nappa from DragonBallZ, Kapkan from Rainbow Six Seige, and loves to ship Arbiter and Master Chief. * Claire MySillyComics' cartoon boyfriend of the month is The Swarms of Insects that have been following her, she has no idea what's going on. * CasualVlad will suck your finances out of your wallet. Their cartoon boyfriend is The Frankenstein from the Addams Family. Their absence has been on account of their job and has been working on an EP (that's all). * Harrison Wyrick's cartoon boyfriend of the month is trololololololololololo...Trollface! * Parker Davis' cartoon boyfriend of the month is the movie 17 Again. The Addams Family & Big Mouth 8:04 Jonni tries to initiate a conversation on the new Addams Family movie. This fails as none of the other hosts have seen the movie, or have any interest in seeing it. Claire's only connection to the movie is IHOP's promotional purple breakfast menu items. Ben tries to save the dying topic by bringing up how the studio who did the new Addams Family movie also did Sausage Party AND one of the Thomas the Tank Engine movies. This makes sense since both this and Sausage Party look like garbage. Also, the advertising makes Rad want to throw up their last lunch. Parker asks if anyone has heard of Nick Kroll of Big Mouth fame. This causes everyone to exclaim some iteration of "Big Mouth? my favorite show, Big Mouth?". Jonni says she just finished watching Big Mouth season 3, causing the audio to become corrupted for a few seconds. The other hosts are disgusted. In a last-ditch effort to save her ass, Jonni quickly asks if they want to do Creepypastas now. Creepypastas Each host take turns reading their *original* creepypasta they had written or ad-libbed for the podcast Rad's Story: Death of Crazy Frog 11:25 Rad tells the terrifying true story about the death of the early to late 2000s music sensation Crazy Frog. The story was met with shock and horror from the other hosts as they (presumably) did not know of the frog's untimely demise. If you've ever been interested in what became of The Annoying Thing, you can read the full story here. Claire's Terrible Day at the DMV 13:37 Claire recounts another life scarring event. This time, it's when she had to get her license renewed at the DMV. The story was met with a round of applause from the other hosts, who gave it a rating of "That was frickin' epic". If you've ever asked yourself "Hey Lois, remember the time I tortured Claire Mysillycomics in an endless cycle of DMVs where everyone is me, Peter Griffin?" then you should read the full story here. Ben's (finished) Pasta: Journey to the Center of Mega Minecraft McDonalds 2 20:28 Ben finishes telling the chilling adventure he had with Gex the Gecko in a Mega McDonalds after playing Minecraft. Just like the Incredibles 2, this story picks up right where it left off. The pasta was very well received by the other Hosts, many excited to hear the next part next year. If you, like many others, have been waiting on the edge of your seat to hear the thrilling conclusion to this terrifying tale, the full story can be read here. Jonni's Pasta: Fluttershy's Gone to the Woods and She's Never Coming Back 25:34 Jonni had not written anything down prior to the podcast and asks the other hosts for a suggestion on what her creepypasta should be about. Suggestions include "something gay and scary" and "My Little Pony secret lost episode or something". Once Jonni is ready to craft her masterwork, she asks for this part to be edited out (it's not). Taking her fellow host's suggestions, Jonni tells a thrilling story about Rainbow Dash and her lost girlfriend Fluttershy, featuring Gay Frankenstein. The pasta was met with much applause from the other hosts, "scaring the shit" out of many of them. If you are brave enough to read this yourself, the full story can be read here. Harrison's Story 36:19 Harrison retells a terrifyingly true(?) story about a close encounter he had with the Annoying Orange. The other hosts react. Jonni, a professional cringe lord herself, gave the pasta a "that was really, um, fucked up and cringe". If you want to read this cringe equivalent of a Pulitzer Prize-winning creepypasta, you find the full story here. Parker's Story 39:46 Parker did not come prepared but does have an idea. He goes on to tell a spooky tale about the time he found a mysterious book in his dad's bedside table. The pasta is well received by the other hosts, excluding Harrison who screams "Don't do that, that's scary" throughout. The full story can be read here. Intermission: The Truth Behind the Podcast's Creation 41:26 Jonni reveals she has recently found out by this guy named Conner (Connor?) told her the truth behind the podcast's creation. Apparently, there was no podcast before she joined and Harrison created it as a way to talk to her. Harrison clarifies that the whole reason the podcast exists is because Jonni tweeted "I would like to appear on someone's podcast and drink soup" and he lied to Jonni and said "I have a podcast" and then he told Ben they were going to do a podcast and he said he was ok with it and it was all to get Jonni on. The rest, as they say, is history. * Ben did not know of this, or if he did he forgot because he smoked weed on the first podcast. * Rad thinks this makes a lot of sense, considering they're in a box, and why Harrison blindfolds them when they're taken to the podcast room. * Jonni thinks it makes sense but is glad he did it because she loves him so it's fine :) * Claire tries to sight-read the Goosebumps theme on her keyboard. Rad's REAL Story 43:11 Rad's previous creepypasta, "Death of Crazy Frog", was actually just a joke/meme. In their REAL story, Rad describes the events which occurred during their investigation of a strange noise they heard coming from their fridge. The story was met with scattered applause from the other hosts. Harrison exclaims "MURDER" multiple times in reaction to the brutal events which occurred during this pasta. If you're curious to find out what happened in Rad's fridge, the entire court-mandated testimony can be read here. Sex, Halloween, & More With the creepypasta portion of the podcast finished, the hosts talk about sex, their favorite things about Halloween, and more. Claire (presumably) continues to play some tunes on her keyboard. Sex 44:31 Parker, whose mic is incredibly loud for some reason, asks if any of the other hosts know about sex. Claire says "no", but Harrison did learn about it on a show called Big Mout. Parker goes on to say that sex is dirty and thinks it's shameful unless it's meant to make a child. He then asks if anyone knows about toilets. Rad agrees with Parker's notion about sex being dirty, because it's the reason why "you gotta have sex covered in shampoo". However, they disagree that it's shameful and that "you're shameful unless you're a child". Rad declares they're going to kick Parker's ass. Halloween Favorites & Associates 45:57, 47:14, 53:08 At Rad's suggestion, the hosts begin to talk about their favorite Halloween candies, specials, and if they could be business associates with one monster, who it would be. More 46:05 After Harrison says he and Parker had McRibs last night, Ben states he has only eaten at McDonald's four times in his life. Rad is shocked since they were under the impression Ben and the Grimace were boyfriends. Ben denies this, but we all know the love they once had at some point. Harrison is coming to California in November and is going to treat Ben and Jonni to McDonald's! They then work out the details of how this is going to work, specifically if Harrison is going to treat them individually or at the same time. Wiki is Mentioned :) 48:46 Harrison mentions that on the CartoonBoyfriends Wikia, someone transcribed the entire last Halloween episode and feels bad for whoever is going to do it for this one. Rad and Claire are shocked to find out it exists and asks for the link. The hosts then spend some time perusing the Wikia. The "Silence"™ 51:55 Rad reads the subheading "The 'Silence'™" from the Episode 18 Wikia page which states that the current record of clear radio silence on the podcast is three seconds. After the multiple attempts, the hosts manage to stay silent for a whopping six seconds, beating the previous record. Sign-Off 54:55 After babbling like babies for thirty seconds, the hosts decide to end the podcast. Before they go, Claire finds the main contributor cor the WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs Wikia, Punkins AKA Ashley. The hosts thank her for being their number one contributor and supporter and archiver of the podcast. With that, they conclude today's spooky Halloween for WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfriends by introducing themselves off. * Parker Davis is Parker Davis, 13. * Jonni is "Me, and I'm gone" and leaves the call before the podcast finishes recording * Claire is God, you know? * Rad is Super Meat Boy and is going to kill you. * Harrison is Mario "Yahoo haha!" * Ben is Ned's Declassified: School's Out Quotes . Trivia . Bonus Images Pictures of Harrison & Jonni that appear at the beginning of the podcast. I'm too lazy to re-figure out how to make galleries work so this section is just going to be formatted weird for a little while. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2